Are You My Neighbor?
This episode is the 3rd episode of Veggietales. Its lesson is Loving your Neighbor and has two parts, "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" ''and ''"The Gourds Must be Crazy." Countertop Bob and Larry start on the countertop with Larry wearing a shoe on his head. He asks why he is, and Bob explains that they are going to tell the story of Flibber-O-Loo because they have recieved a letter from a child who wants to know what loving your neighbor is. The Story of Flibber-O-Loo There were two large cities on top of a high mountain, so high that the clouds were below. The city to the West was Flibber-O-Loo, and they wore shoes on their heads and claimed that it was the best headgear. The town to the East, Jibberty-Lot, knew a shoe wouldn't do, and instead wore a pot. The two bickered and fought over who had the best headgear, and shot pots and shoes at eachother day and night. Some didn't like fighting, and instead wrote poems or sang. One of those people one day went on a walk with his pet wind-up lobster. He went out of his city and down the trail which lead to Jibberty-Lot. He didn't notice three bandits were spying on him. As the Flibbian and his lobster walked by, the bandits jumped out of their hiding placed and robbed him of his milk money. They knocked off his shoe, then they knocked off his sock, then stuck the Flibbian's head in a hole, and ran off with his money and his sock. He cried for help, but his pet lobster kept on walking. Soon the Mayor of Flibber-O-Loo came by and saw the poor Flibbian. The Flibbian cried and begged for help, but the mayor claimed he was too busy. Then a Flibbian Doctor came running along and saw the poor man with his head in a hole. She also claimed she was too busy for him. They both ran off to do their work. The man was hopeless. Then, a small Lottian boy came walking through the path wearing a pot. He saw the man and realized he was a Flibbian, not a Lottian, and decided not to help since he was from the other city. But then he thought that God made him special, and he also made that Flibbian special, too. So the boy with the pot decided to help the man, and took him home and to the Flibbian Doctor and paid for his bills. Soon everyone realized you must love your neighbor. After the man and the boy became friends, so did Flibber-O-Loo and Jibberty-Lot. Then after, instead of throwing shoes and pots at eachother, they threw colorful flowers and sweet candy. Main Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Qwerty the Computer Supporting Characters *Scooter *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Mr. Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Lovey Asparagus *Troy Scallion *Kurt Scallion *Charles Scallion Minor Characters & Mentioned Characters *Lenny Carrot *Pa Grape *The Peach *Junior`s Pet Dinosaur *Blue Plastic Lobster *Louie *Marsha *Fernando *Aunt Ruth Cameo Characters & Theme Song Characters *Dad Carrot *Laura Carrot *Henry *Mom Asparagus *Phil Winklestien *Rosie Grape *Scallions *The Tree *Palmy the Palm Tree *Bob with the Green Stem Trivia *This is the first appearance for Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Lenny, Laura, Dad, and Scooter Carrots, and the Peach. *In the VeggieTales 1993 intro, there are some characters like Scallions, Rosie Grape, Palmy the Palm Tree, Phil Winklestien, the Tree, and one of the little Monsters. You may see 3 characters that are singing like Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber. & Junior Asparagus. *Bob with the Green Stem is actually Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber changed his voice from low to high. *The plastic toy wind-up lobster appears before in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" Videos Gallery Spanish VHS Neighbor 1995 cover.JPG|1995 cover Neighbor 1998 cover.jpg|1998 cover Neighbor 1998 back cover.jpg|1998 back cover Neighbor 2006 VHS cover.jpg|2006 VHS cover Neighbor 2006 DVD cover.jpg|2006 DVD cover Category:Episodes